For old time's sake
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Tigress has to clean the whole Palace as a punishment, but when she is about to clean Po's room, something distracts her from doing it. A toy. Requested by EnvyTheSkunk! Happy birthday! ! TiPo one-shot. ENJOY!


**Author's note:**

 **Hi! So this is a one-shot that was requested by EnvytheSkunk. Happy Birthday to you! This is not as romantic as the ones I usually write, but I hope you all like it very much and if you guys have a request you really want me to do, don't hesitate to tell me and I'll put you guys on my list!**

 **Without further ado, ENJOY!**

Tigress grumbled to herself, mad. She just mimicked the orders Shifu told her in an irritated and whimsy tone,

"Tigress, you can't destroy the Training Hall, therefore as a punishment, you must clean the whole Jade Palace" Tigress rolled her eyes, her grip tightening on the mop she was holding.

"Aren't Training Halls suppose to break though? If it weren't, then why would we be allowed to hit it?" Was her reasoning. But of course, it all went down to a discipline and strength of oneself speech. So now, she was here, hanging out with a mop in the dusty halls of the Palace. At least Zeng was helping her with the other half of it.

She entered the barracks and began to enter each room. She did told the five though, as to not intrude their privacy. And they gladly took up on her punishment and let her clean their rooms, leaving all their stuff inside a closet, the rest clear for her to take the dust off. She felt like a servant. No offense.

To her luck, Viper's and Crane's room were really tidy and there wasn't much to actually fix. But that couldn't be said for the rest. Monkey and Mantis were messy guys, but their rooms were a whole other level. All their prank materials were on the floor and the word 'order' probably was unknown to them. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she brush the mop against the hard surfaces of the wall. She rubbed her nose, the dust making her whiskers tickle. She only sneezed once. And that was saying something, because she also trained to resist strong smells.

After an hour, she was done, and their rooms were tidy up and perfect. Like Tigress wanted them to be. Lastly, she went to Po's room. She opened the door and widen her eyes. Wow, posters everywhere. Action figures on the shelves. Scrolls about them and other legends were laying beside his bed. A small collectible lantern was hung above his bed, spreading a thin orange light around. She just stared, her eyes jumping from one object to another, not knowing if to leave it like that or to clean it all up and make it more... organized. But at the end, she didn't do anything, because one object had grasped her attention.

It was a small panda toy. It seemed really old and some stitches were worn out. One eye was bigger than the other. Yet, she carefully took it on her paws and smiled.

"Tigress?" She turned around, startled, dropping the toy on the floor beneath her feet. Po watched the feline.

"I was...cleaning" she explained, picking up the toy and handing it to the panda, who seemed embarrassed by it

"Oh. Right. "

"I see you have a...stuffed animal" she began, curious about the possession. Po only blushed and petted the head of the toy.

"Oh, this. I- I had it since, you know-" he began to stutter, not knowing how to explain to the hardcore master that this toy was his most prized possession because of it's emotional value. However, the feline did understand without him having to say it. She smiled.

"Wait here" she ordered, setting the mop to the side and going across the hall and into her room. Po only stood there, wondering where was she going. Or what for.

Tigress came back. But Po could see what she was holding. A stuffed animal. It was more worn out than his. She held it up and caress it with her eyes, sparkling with certain gentleness that showed it's importance.

"This is mine. Her name is Li Shu" she said, her voice was soft, as if that was the only way to speak in front of her toy. Po chuckled at the name, 'bunny' in Mandarin. The toy was a bunny, it was missing at eye, yet it didn't look creepy as one would have thought it would.

"Yeah, I wasn't creative when it came to names" she mentioned. Po only looked at her and back at the toy, she nodded and Po took it in his hands.

"You still have it?' He asked, he would have never imagined that Tigress was one to keep this stuff, mostly from her childhood. Tigress gave him a sad beautiful smile, which he returned.

"Indeed. Though it reminds me of the orphanage, it was there for me when other kids didn't wanted to play with me. In some way, she was my friend. She listened and didn't judge me, and" she stopped and her cheeks went red.

"Sorry, this must sound so weird coming from me" she said, shaking her head, regretting telling him so much about her. But Po only smiled at her and to her amazement, he gave her his own toy,

"Nah. I get it. It means the same to me. Except that for me, it was the only thing that helped me get happy again when kids bullied me" Tigress only showed him a smile, to show how happy she was that she could share this with him, and that he was able to do the same with her.

"I guess we are kind of the same, huh?" Po said, rubbing the back of his head, his other hand still holding the bunny. Tigress chuckled and nodded.

"I guess" then Po's eyes lit up and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"How about we play?" A deadpan look instantly appeared on her face. Playing...with stuffed animals? Nope. She was grown lady, and a kung fu master. She shook her head, still confused on why Po would even suggest such thing.

"Po, you know that's childish and" but Po stopped her from rambling against it,

"I know, but let's do it for old time's sake. To bring back memories? " he asked her, pouting his lip and enlarging his eyes, holding Tigress' bunny tight to his chest. Tigress just sighed and got on her knees, putting Po's panda on his bed. She held it from behind, making the panda stand on his two small black sewn-up legs.

"Hi Li Shu, do you want to be friends?" She asked in a really tiny voice, making one of the bear's arms move up. Po laughed and sat beside her with the feline's bunny. He looked at Tigress once again, who was holding a small, innocent smile at the toys. She noticed him and rolled her eyes,

"For old time's sake"

 **Hehe, so what did you thought? Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-peace out:)**


End file.
